


Leather, & Whips, & Chains, Oh My!

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees a pair of boots that he just has to buy for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather, & Whips, & Chains, Oh My!

John walked past the show window, stopped, and backed up until he was standing in front on it, staring at what had caught his attention.  On display was a pair of boots, but not just any boots, these were black, knees high boots with a four or five inch heel, eleven straps and shiny silver buckles, and lots of lovely chain wrapped around them.

“Leather and whips and chains, Oh My.” he whispered, as an image of the boots encasing the long, pale legs that belonged to one Sherlock Holmes.

John stood there, staring at the boots for some time, his erection straining against his jeans as his mind filled with all the fun he and Sherlock could have while Sherlock was wearing them. With a groan, he hurried into the shop. When he came out, he had a box tucked under his arm. He grabbed his phone and sent a text.

_Hope you’re not busy tonight. JW_

His phone beeped almost immediately with a response.

_Why SH_

_I bought you something JW_

_What SH_

_You’ll see. Be ready when I get home. 15 min. JW_

John was practically bouncing down the street as he hurried home, looking forward to seeing Sherlock in his new boots and the fun that was sure to follow. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
